


Home

by OniZenmaru



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a complete piece of trash...and yet this dumbass still won't leave my side... Flynn/Yuri, Yuri/Flynn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Taking another drag off my cigarette, my face twists in disgust as another loud moan comes from the other side of the door. This motel sucks ass, but it's cheap and the owner doesn't ask questions as long as you pay. The worn, red colored carpet I sit on smells likes piss and drunken nights, and the fact that I've grown accustomed to the smell is a reminder of just how much I fucked up.

Shit wasn't supposed to go down like this...or rather, shit wasn't supposed to go down like this for _him_. My life was already in the shitter, and the last thing I wanted was to bring someone down to my level. It might sound like I'm being a selfish prick, but it wasn't my fault, really. I'll take partial blame since I'm a shitty ass person, but not all of it. If I were a better person, I'd take all of it.

As the motel door opens up, I put my cigarette out on the wall, figuring the mark would just blend in with the others. My back cracks as I stand and stretch, though I wasn't expecting anything less since I've been in the same position for an hour. A greasy looking man walks out while trying his best to tuck his shirt into his pants, and before he can even take two steps away from the door, I make sure he pays up. Our services aren't free. I watch carefully as he reaches into his pocket, my fingers gripping the picket knife in my own just in case.

The guy didn't look like he'd do anything, but that's a chance I'm not willing to take. I only relax when I see green, though I can't believe this fucker has the balls to offer up advice as he hands me two fifties. 'You two shouldn't be doing this', 'you two should be home', 'what would your parents think?' blah, blah, blah. The last person I want preaching to me is one that just fucked a seventeen-year-old up the ass. I make no effort to hide my laughter, because this shit is hilarious.

"Fuck off," I spit out while snatching the bills away, and the guy gives me a weird look as I do so.

Like they all do, as soon as I mention the cops he scurries away, and I don't move from my spot until I see him round the corner at the end of hall. I light up another cigarette before stepping into the room, the smell of sex hitting me hard. It no longer bothers me. I take a deep, long drag while walking over to the bed; though to be honest, I'd rather have a stiff drink because this shit never gets easier. I don't say a damn thing as I crouch down at the edge of the bed, my slender fingers coming to rack long bangs out of my face.

All I see is a tuff of vibrant hair peeking out from under the dingy blanket, and like always I mutter a small 'you fucking dumbass' under my breath while staring. When the lump on the bed stirs, I take another drag, because if something isn't in my mouth, I'm bound to say something I shouldn't right to his face. I know he could take it, that isn't the problem. My problem is if _I_ can take it, because I have the bad habit of saying shit that makes me wanna kick myself in the balls.

Exhaling, my gray eyes meet baby-blues, and I find it disgustingly mesmerizing that someone can have eyes that blue. Shit, everything about him is so goddamn bright, and it makes me sick. Something that bright doesn't belong here. I wanna tell him to stop when he reaches over, thumb coming over to caress my cheek, because trash like me didn't deserve such a gently touch. Trash like me shouldn't even be allowed around someone so radiant.

"Hey." His voice is horse, but it doesn't stop him from smiling at be.

"Come on..." I dart my eyes in every direction but his, because I really don't deserve that smile.

I put my cigarette out on the ashtray near the bed, my now free hands moving across his shoulders to help him get out of bed. He's a damn mess, but I expected no less. He doesn't hide his limp, though he probably can't at this point. You don't get fucked for an hour and walk away scot-free. Once in the bathroom I run the water in the tub, but it takes a minute for it to get warm. For the time being I slowly sit the blond down on the toilet seat, hating the sound of him hissing as he's lowered. I try not to look at his naked body, not wanting to see the hickies I know riddle his slightly tanned skin.

"Yuri..." He calls my name, and like a fucking dog I am I obediently look at him, "I'm okay."

Fuck him...fuck him straight to Hell because that's the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard. I snort, body moving forward before I can even think about. Placing my hands on the back of the toilet, I lean forward, mere inches away from his face as I smirk.

"Maybe I should fuck you right now to prove that you're not," It's a fucked up thing to say, especially after what he's been through, but I wouldn't be a shitty person without shitty comments.

He doesn't break eye contact and it's unnerving as Hell, but I don't back down, because we're both stubborn sons of bitches who never did whenever we felt challenged. I barely notice his hand coming up until it grips the back of his head, the blond pushing me forward until our lips crush together. I kiss him just as hard, tongue slipping into his mouth as I hold his face with both of my hands. He tastes like dirty cock, and even though I'm accustomed to the flavor, the fact that it's on _his_ lips makes me sick to my stomach.

Quickly parting, I pant against his open mouth, tongue darting out to lick his swollen lips before going back for more. I growl as he pulls me down on his lap, though I don't miss the small hiss he makes as I sit on his lap. I wanna move away so he'd be comfortable, but his arm snakes around my waist to prevent any kind of escape. I mutter a 'bastard' as we pull apart for air, but when he grabs my ass, I whine like a bitch.

I keep myself sane enough to stop this before we can go any further, because I had helped the blond asshole into the bathroom so he could get clean, not so he could fuck me into the tiles.

"Wash your ass and maybe then we'll have some fun of our own." I say while removing myself from his lap, the blond's hand attaching to my wrist before I can even look at the door.

"I might need some help."

"I don't wanna wipe cum off your ass, Flynn. In fact, I'd rather be the one putting it there."

He laughs at my terrible comment, and it makes me smile. That laugh always makes me momentarily forget about how much I had failed to do something so damn simple. Slipping out of the poorly lit bathroom, I close the door behind me, back leaning against it as soon as I hear the 'click'. I only move from my spot the moment I hear Flynn's body hit the water, and as I sit on the edge of the bed, I fish out the bills in my pocket.

Adding the money I made throughout the week, we have well over $150, enough to buy a few necessities like food, a trip to the Laundromat, and of course more condoms. I don't worry about paying for a few more nights at the motel; the last couple of days I've noticed an increase of police in the area, so it's probably best if we find some place in the next town to stay until things around here die down. A month or two might be enough time.

I groan aloud, fingers coming to rub my right temple because fuck, this is frustrating as Hell. But at least we have money. I light up another cigarette before lying back on the bed, my arm coming to rest across my eyes. The bed sheets smells musty as Hell, and I make a mental note to wash them since the owner damn well wasn't going to do so. The room is mostly silent, save for the pipes rattling against the wall, but that isn't enough.

If I weren't so damn lazy I'd get my ass up and turn on the TV, but that's too much effort despite my need to drown out my thoughts. When I'm alone with my thoughts, I feel like shit, because when I'm alone I'm far more honest with myself. Maybe it's a good thing I keep reminding myself that I'm a piece of shit, lest I get disillusioned and think there's a brighter future awaiting me

Trash will always be trash.

A little later the bed dips, but I don't remove the arm blocking my view until I feel the cigarette between my lips get plucked away. I watch while the blond, now clad only in a towel around his waist, puts the half lit stick on the ashtray nearby. He leans down and buries his face in the crock of my neck, and all I can smell is cheap soup as I run my fingers through his damp hair.

"You should quit." Flynn says, nuzzling against my neck in a slow manner that reminds me of a dog trying to get attention.

"You only live once, Blondie, and I'd like to have control over at least one of the ways I kick the bucket." I can feel him giving me some kind of look, and I'm sure he's trying to think of some fancy way of saying 'I don't want you to die'.

"...If you want, I could be the one to kill you."

I don't mean to laugh as hard as I do, but holy shit, where did he pull _that_ from? Turning my head I tell him that he's 'tragically romantic', and the annoyed look he gives me is almost enough to send me into another laughing fit. Before he tells me he really meant what he said, I flip him onto his back, straddling his waist so I can look down at him. From up here I can see the various marks on his body, peppering his chest and I'm sure if I look down I can see more along his inner tights.

Running my fingers down his chest, nails digging into flesh slightly, I swoop down and drink up the whimpers he gives off. Warm hands make their way under my ratty, long-sleeved shirt, and I shake slightly as his fingers gently brush my sides. They lift my shirt up my waist, over my chest and because I can care less about the damn thing, I toss it over my shoulder without a care. I don't waste a second latching back onto Flynn's lips.

With quick nip at the blond's bottom lip, he opens up, allowing my tongue to brush against his. I try to make quick work of my pants, but with me straddling him, it's a little difficult but nothing I can't handle. I grind my still boxers clad thighs against his, and the moan he gives off is so delicious that I do it again. The hands that were on my hips move onto my back, and I groan as dull nails gently dig into skin. I know the red streaks they make would only last till morning.

It's fine though, because in this moment Flynn is _mine_ and the marks are proof of that.

"Shit..." I curse under my breath when we part, because the hands that had been on my back have now slipped under my boxers.

Flynn kneads my cheeks, spreading me wide, and I don't hold back as I moan into his neck, hips once again rubbing against his. When I fuck for money, I try my damn hardest to hold back my voice unless I'm specifically asked to moan, because most of those fuckers complain about it otherwise. With Flynn, I throw all caution to wind and moan to my heart's content, and sometimes I actually beg for more.

The sound of a cap popping open causes my body to shake, and to help out I slip my boxers off so the blond can get to my hole quicker. This needs to be quick, because I know Flynn is tired despite him not saying that he is. Maybe another day we can take it slow. So as his finger rubs again my hole slowly, I push back against it, making it clear that we don't have time for that. The bastard is a big ass tease, so if I don't stop him early he'd probably play with my hole without actually penetrating it.

The first finger hurts, it always does, and I hiss into his neck as a result. Fuck...I should be used to having things in my ass by now. The only thing I can do now is wait, and even if I'm not the most patient person, I clinch my teeth and bear with it. The burn is still there by the time a second finger slips inside of me, and I curse aloud as the both of them stretch me further. Shit, this feels so goddamn good, and the moment the pain fades a bit I move against those digits.

My hips grid harder against Flynn's, annoyed that the blond's damn towel is preventing skin on skin contact. I wanna feel his cock against mine, I wanna rub against him like a goddamn animal in heat until we jizz all over each other...but I hold that urge back. When Flynn grazes that bundle of nerves inside of me, I have to reach back and grab his hand, stopping his movements so I can compose myself.

"T-That's...shit, that's enough..." I groan out while my free hand grips the sheets near Flynn's head, and I swear if he moves his fingers against that spot again I'll punch him.

Thankfully, he removes his hand, and before he can grab the bottle of lube again, I press him against mattress and tell him not to move. We're in this position because I don't want this dumbass moving his hips too much, but because I still wanna get fucked this is the best option. Snatching the bottle of lube off the bed, I remove the towel that has been pissing me off for so long, quickly slicking the blond's dick up because I can't wait anymore.

I try to go slow, but as I inch his thick cock inside of me, all I want to do is slam the damn thing into me. I'm not stupid enough to do it, but I can't deny that the urge is there. Leaning forward, I press my forehead against his chest, breath coming out in hard pants while I adjust to the feeling. If I were with anyone else, I wouldn't get to have a moment like this since those fuckers only cared about getting their money's worth.

Sitting up slowly, my hands pressing against Flynn's chest, I test the waters a bit. The pain I feel while moving my ass isn't all that bad, but still enough that I hiss into the air. My body goes tense when Flynn's hands rest on my hips, his thumbs rubbing gentle circle on my skin as he our eyes meet. I don't deserve the sweet smile he gives me, and if this had been a different situation I would've simply looked away. Not this time, not when his disgustingly blue eyes are half-lid, looking up with me with so much need that I want to flip him over and ram my cock into his ass.

Instead, I move faster, watching his face contort as I tighten around his cock. He moans out my name and fuck...it sounds so sweet to my ears. I rid him hard, listening to his delicious cries of 'oh god' and 'please, Yuri'. The power trip I'm having makes me drunk, and I'm loving every second of it. The look on his face tells me that he's close, and quite frankly I hadn't expected him to last long anyways. It only takes a few good rocks for the blond to grab my hips to keep me in place, my body shaking as his cum shoots into me.

But just because he gets off doesn't mean I do, so while Flynn pants heavily against the mattress I jerk off to the sight of it. My strokes are quick, thumb running over the slit of my cock every now and then just the way I like it. When Flynn calls my name again, I completely lose it, and I can't help but feel slightly pathetic because of it. Pressing my forehead against his shoulder, I spill out all over his stomach, a few strangled swears leaving my mouth as I ride the feeling out.

"I love you..." Flynn mutters, and all I can do is tense up against him.

He always says that after we fuck, and I always tell him the same thing...

"Shut up and go to sleep..."

* * *

_Sometimes I feel like laughing at this shitty situation, because never once did I think the oh-so diligent Flynn Scifo would latch onto me and refuse to let go._

_I knew of the blond prior to entering high school, because you really don't live in a small ass town and_ not _know someone. Flynn had been the biggest walking stereotype for a popular kid growing up in a small town: he was one of the top students in the school, friendly with everyone he spoke to, captain of the basketball team and was pretty much the wet dream of every girl teenage girl. I'm still not sure if he was aware of the last one..._

_I know it was childish of me, but I simply hated him because everyone else loved him. Being 14 gave me an excuse for being a petty, immature asshole, but even back then, I knew my behavior was bullshit. We first spoke when the blond caught me smoking behind the school, and being the snarky bastard I was, I asked him if he was going to narc me out. He stared at me for a good while before saying no, but before leaving, he told me I should quit for my heath._

_The second time we spoke was during our sophomore year, and it was the day after he had caught me being fucked by one of the guys on the football team. My back was pressed up against a wall as the burly bastard pounded into me, but the only thing I could focus on was the blond peeking in from the locker room doors. His look of shock hadn't melted into one of disgust or even horror, oh no, Flynn had looked downright curious._

_It was weird and a slight turn on, and I'm a little ashamed to admit that Flynn's curious look was probably the only thing that got me off._

_The next day, he sat across from me at lunch but didn't say anything. It took a good three minute for my patients to snap, and I tell him to 'talk or walk'. The first thing out of his mouth was that he wouldn't rat me out, and I actually hadn't expected him to. The second thing he said to me was that he wanted to hang out with me, and it was the first time I had ever seen the boy look so embarrassed about something. I laughed so hard that I fell off the bench I was sitting on, but the pain in the back of my head wasn't enough to make me stop._

_Flynn actually waited for me to stop, and I once I composed himself I told him point-blank that if he wanted to fuck all he needed to do was ask. The offended look he gave me confused the Hell out of me. Was it wrong of me to assume that he had wanted to? Not really, especially after he had stayed for pretty much the entire show the previous day. If he wasn't there for sex, then what else had he wanted? It's what I asked him, and his response was simply 'I wanted someone to talk to'._

_Looking back, it had been a clear sign that something was up with the blond, but back then I never bothered to pick up on that kind of stuff. I didn't really notice that something was off until I got pissed off at him one day; I wasn't having the best day and end up snapping at him, telling him to 'fuck off and annoy his other friends', to which he responded with 'I don't have any'. It was the weirdest fucking thing I've ever heard, because how was it that the most popular guy in school didn't have friends?_

_I laughed at the absurdity of it all, and the act caused Flynn to punch the ever-loving shit out of me. We got into a brawl that hadn't lasted all that long, but it was enough to leave me with a bloody nose and black eye. We were both suspended for a day, not that it bothered me much, but I actually hadn't expected Flynn to show up on my doorstep the next day. My first thought was 'what the fuck?' followed by 'how the Hell did this bastard found my house?'_

_The first thing out of his mouth was an apology, and because I was a little shit the only thing that came out of my mouth was a 'yeah, same'. I had to let him in because it was clear he wasn't going anywhere, the backpack on his shoulders a clear indicator of that. It was weird having someone from school over, though Flynn acted as if showing up randomly to someone's house was the most normal thing in the world._

_We spent most of our time on the couch watching TV, and it was awkward as Hell. It was annoying, and because I wasn't the best kind of person when annoyed, I kicked him in the side, demanding he tell me why the fuck he wanted to waste his time with someone he had never bothered with before. His answer was simple enough; Flynn had found me 'interesting', and he figured that if he hung around me, the boring, stressful life he was living would change a bit. Back then, I scoffed at the thought of one of the top students in the school being 'stressed', but I know better now._

_It took the rest of our sophomore to figure out how wrong I was, because goddammit did Flynn work hard...a little_ too _hard. We only had two classes together, but it was the most focused I've ever seen anyone. Flynn never let anything distract him, not even me poking me in the back with the pencil. The thing that freaked me out the most was whenever Flynn didn't do well on something, a deep look of dread would wash over his face, one that made me feel a bit concerned for him._

_Whenever that happened, I would invite him over to my place so he could loosen up a bit. It usually worked...except once. The blond was a complete wreck, and the usual things like TV, video games and greasy pizza weren't doing the trick. I don't really know why I believed kissing him would make things better, but I did, and I half expected him to push me away in disgust. I was only slightly surprised when he kissed me back, and then I remembered that Flynn was the same guy that he watched me get fucked for a solid ten minutes in the locker room..._

_A kiss wasn't going to freak him out._

_Our make-out session lasted for a good while, and we only stopped when the sound of the front door opening then closing reached our ears. I didn't need to guess who it was. My mother was a real piece of work; from what I've been told, she had me young and ran my father before I was even born. Too bad for her since I apparently look just like the man...and I'm sure that's one of the reasons she absolutely hated me. The other being that she apparently never wanted kids to begin with, something she reminded me of every time she got the chance. However, her favorite thing to do was call me trash..._

_Of course my grandfather, who had pretty much raised me, told me otherwise. He was so damn kind to me, and I'm sure it was his presence that kept me sane while living under the same roof as my mother. But it didn't stop me from thinking that I was a piece of shit, so when Flynn confessed to me during out junior year, I felt I didn't deserve his affection._

_He should've been with someone as bright as he was, someone that actually had something to offer him. I was just as mediocre student who didn't give a shit where I ended up in life, who just didn't care enough to really try and better myself because, well, why should trash even try? I hated the way he said 'you're worth something', because he hadn't just said it to make he feel better, he had said because he truly meant it. Those sweet words made me realize just how much the blond truly scared me...no one said those kinds of things unless they had fallen hard for someone._

_We started a weird relationship after that; we'd kiss and fuck, but all the while I never once said if I felt the same way about him. Whenever he'd bring it up I'd tell him to 'shut up' or just not to worry about it. Because I was a goddamn coward I didn't want to face reality that maybe I did actually like him, that maybe I deserved a little happiness in my life. Flynn always said I did, but a nagging little voice in the back of my head said I didn't. It was fucked up, but what more could I do? It was just who I was..._

_And then shit hit the fan when we started our senior year...My grandfather died a month after the school year started, and it was so abrupt that at first I was confused. The old man had been through a war, two divorces, had watched all of his sibling die and still worked despite the fact that he didn't need to. So to hear that he was taken out by a random heat-attack angered me. He should've gone out guns blazing, just...something befitting to someone so goddamn amazing._

_During the funeral, I felt numb; it was frustrating because I thought I should've cried, I should've yelled at my mom for texting on her phone, I should've...felt_ **something** _. But as I watched my grandfather's casket be lowered into the ground, the only thing I did was stare. I spent a week at home after that, and Flynn dropped by everyday around the same time. He never brought up my grandfather or my absence from school, and it kind of pissed me off. One day I just had enough and lashed out at Flynn, my frustrations boiling over to the point where I could no longer control myself._

_I know it was completely misplaced, but it didn't stop me from incoherently screaming at him. The blond just sat on my bed and took everything. When I was done, I was a sobbing mess on the floor, stupidly babbling on about how I couldn't live in the same house as my mother. It was then that I made the biggest mistake of my life...I told Flynn I was leaving. I had been saving up my money from the part time jobs I did on the weekends, and it was just enough to afford a ticket out of town. Where would I go? I didn't care, I just...couldn't stay there._

_I should've known something was up when Flynn didn't try to stop me or even bring my leaving up in our conversations the following days...Maybe if I had understood just how fucked in the head the blond was I could've predicted him showing at the bus stop, a suitcase in one hand and a small bag in the other. It took him saying 'I'm coming with you' for me to snap out of my confusion, and once I did I told him to get his ass back home._

_He didn't need to follow someone like me when he had a family that would actually miss him, but Flynn didn't listen to my pleas. Or rather, my fake pleas. Every time I told him to leave, there'd be a voice in the back of my head that said 'please don't go'. I tried to turn that stupid little voice off, but it knew me too well...knew that I was afraid to be alone in a place I was unfamiliar with. It was the reason I finally gave up and let the blond come with me, and I've regretted the decision ever since..._

* * *

"Shit..." I mutter, rubbing my hands together because these nights have gotten colder.

This town has shitty weather, but I can deal with a little cold if it means less police snooping around. It's been a week since we left that shitty motel, and the first thing we did was find us an even shittier motel because fuck...this town was expensive. It was an error on my part, and I'll fix it when we have the money to do so. But the chill in the air makes finding people willing to shell out a few bucks for a quick fuck a little hard.

I'm really think we should call it a night, but our funds are low after buying everything we needed in the last town, and I'd much rather nip this in this ass before it becomes a problem. Sure, sleeping on the streets was an option, we've done it before, but I don't know what part of town belongs to what gang or pimp just yet. The last thing we need is to fuck around and piss someone dangerous off, because being beaten, killed or becoming some asshole's sex slave wasn't really up there on my list of things to do.

"You wanna head back?" Flynn says, and from his shifting, I know he's restless.

I almost say yes, and the only thing that stops me from doing so is the car I see come to a slow stop near the curb we're standing on. The guy driving looks nervous, and giving what part of town we're in I can assume he's here for one thing. Perfect. Sometimes it's easy to spot potential clients, because they'd look this this guy, anxious, out of place and _easy_. If I put on a little charm, I could squeeze a lot of money out of this perv because he looks like a damn sucker. Walking over, I tap on the window twice, the guy inside jumping a bit before rolling the window down.

"You look lost...unless you're looking for a good time." I say, and even though I'm smirking, I'm laughing at myself for saying such a terrible line.

"I-I, um...how much for...?" The man says, his head motioning towards his crotch because it's clear he can't bring himself to say it.

It's enough to make me laugh, but I hold it back since I don't wanna scare the guy off. I open my mouth to give him his price options only to notice the stranger glance over my shoulder, and I'd be a fool to not know what he's looking at. I almost clinch my jaw at the bastard's sudden interest in Flynn, and a nasty feeling starts to bubble up in my stomach. Just because the blond can service guys just as well as I can, doesn't mean I like him to. Truthfully, I'd much rather have him wait for me back at the motel room, but it was just another thing I had failed to get him to do.

"How about..." I trail off, getting his attention back on me, "I give you a two-for-one special.

"S-Special?"

"Yeah...how about $40 for the both of us?" I say while trying my best to keep a straight face.

I'm pissed as Hell, partially because I brought Flynn into this, but mostly because if I hadn't that blond dumbass would've done so himself. If there was a chance for us to make more money, Flynn would find a way for us to do so, and it sometimes involved the two of us sucking off the same guy. I don't like watching him try and pick up guys for sex, because I'm once again reminded that I fucked up, that I've failed to make him stop following me around like some lost puppy. This _isn't_ the life Flynn should be living...

When the guy agree, I motion the blond over so we can get a lift to a less crowded place. The ride is around three minutes, the car coming to a stop in an empty parking lot. Not a bad choice. The three of us have to reposition ourselves in the car, because the front of the car isn't all that spacious for so many bodies, so we move ourselves to the back. I sit on the left side of the car while Flynn sits on the right, our client in the middle so the two of us can easily reach the guy's dick.

In this kind of situation, there's no need for any kind of sweet talk. That kind of shit takes up time, and I really don't wanna overstay our welcome. So I fish out a condom from my pocket and rip the wrapper open with my teeth, and all the while I watch as Flynn undoes the guy's belt. The sound of the blond pulling down the stranger's fly is loud in the mostly silent car, and I want to reach over and stop him so badly. When he touches the guy's cock, my fingers twitch, but I control myself and watch as he starts to strokes the bastard to full hardness.

It didn't take long.

The condom is slipped on, and the two of us don't waste a single second going down on our paying customer. Flynn works on the head while I deal with the shaft and base, my tongue darting out to run itself along warm latex. I can hear the guy panting above me, but I'm far more interested in the sloppy, wet sounds Flynn is making. It's a complete turn on, but I make sure to keep my hands away from my crotch. We could have our own fun once we get back to our shitty motel room.

Licking upward, I briefly join the blond at the guy's tip, tongue dipping into his slit before coming to suck on the whole thing. I try not to gag when he bucks into my mouth, but this guy is _thick_. Goddamn my gag reflex. I try to push on, but it's better for me to stick to simply sucking than trying to deep throat this guy's huge dick. When Flynn tugs on my collar, I duck down, joining him to lick along the base of the guy's cock.

Our tongues touch and it takes all of my will power not to crush out lips together, completely forgetting this guy's dick so we can just make out like there's no tomorrow. I give off a little groan, and by the hand that suddenly appears on the back of my head, I know the stranger likes it. My left hand is kept busy by stroking the top half of his cock, while my right comes up to fondle his balls. I know the fucker is close by the loud 'a-ah, shit' that slips out of his mouth, and I'm rather grateful because I really wanna get the Hell out of here.

It's 8 PM, I'm hungry, tried and really need to take a hot shower...so the sooner this guy cums, the sooner I can do those things. I wince as the hand on my head grabs a fistful of my hair, though it's when I notice he's done the same to Flynn that I want to punch the guy in the throat. When he's finally done shooting his load, I sit up and straighten myself, out, my slender fingers running through dark hair to make it look somewhat presentable. Aside from our client's ragged breathing, the car is silent, and I prefer it that way.

There's nothing more embarrassing than having the guy I just sucked off talk to me about how 'amazing' he thought the job I did was. Rolling down the window, I remove the now used, sticky condom and toss it out, and as I do so I see Flynn collect our money. Good, now we have no other reason to be here. We remove ourselves from the back and watch as the guy gets back into the front seat, and I lean against the blond as we watch the car quickly speed off.

"Ugh, can we get something to eat now?" I whine while rubbing my cheek against the blond's shoulder.

"Yes, we can eat now. What are you in the mood for?"

"Something greasy."

He laughs at me, and I smile, and it briefly makes me forget that we had just sucked a guy off for money. The walk back to the more populated part of town isn't long, and all the while I poke fun at Flynn for stupid things he's done in the past and he does the very same thing to me. This is the life we should've had...just two stupid teenagers talking about nonsense without a care in the world. But then I just had to fuck up and run away, which would've been fine if Flynn hadn't brought his dumbass along with me. I don't really hate him for it, I just... I just wanted something _better_ for him.

Our fingers intertwine as I get a bit closer to him, my mouth opening so I can say something but I quickly close it. Flynn gives me a look that tells me that he knows, and Hell, I'm surprised he does since I've never said those three damn words to him out loud. But at least he knows...We find a hole in the wall Chinese restaurant to eat at, and even though it's not exactly what I wanted, the selection is enough to make me overlook that small fact. We order two dishes each, and Flynn being the carnivore that he is gets something with barely any vegetables. I'll probably have to force him to eat a few pieces of my broccoli so he can get some kind of nutrition in his system.

I tease him about it as we wait for our food, and the pout he makes is so disgustingly adorable that it almost makes me sick. I gently elbow in him in the side to make him stop, and I snort at the 'so rough' he gives me. I back him against stained wall behind us, my body leaning in so my lips brush against his ear ever so slightly. I'm sure we're getting a few stares, but they can fuck off for all I care. In moments like this, only Flynn and I mattered.

"I'll show you just how rough I can be when we get back to the motel." I say, voice husky as my hands gently grip his hips.

"Think you can keep in your pants until then?" He gently pushes me away, "We're making a scene."

I start the say 'so what?' but the sound of Flynn's name being called makes all the words I want to say die in my throat. I know that voice, even if it's been four months since I've heard it, I'd know that voice anywhere. Turning my head, my eyes fall on the figure I wish was nothing more than a figment of my imagination, but I'm not that lucky. She looks at me- actually, no, she's not, she's looking _through_ me. Honestly, I expect nothing less from her. I wanna say something to piss her off, but my mouth doesn't work properly so all I do is give off a small 'tch'. I back off Flynn and lean against the wall next to him, not at all liking the sudden turn of events.

Well, I'd probably like them more if it was someone else...

"Sodia? I didn't expect to see you here." Flynn says, sounding both surprised and cautious.

"Yeah, I...I'm visiting relative...Flynn, do you know how worried everyone was? Why did you just up and leave town without telling anyone?" She says, tone obviously frantic because, well, why shouldn't she be?

Flynn hums in response, and I don't hide the smirk the forms on my face. That little action tells me that the blond has no intentions of answering her questions, and I'm sure it's going to frustrate the Hell out of her. Our former schoolmate gives him a pleading look when he doesn't say anything for a good minute, and I actually believe that she'll leave any moment now since she's clearly not going to get anywhere with him. I don't mean to tense up when she looks in my direction, and if I weren't use to it, her pointed gaze would've made me falter even more. I stare right back, wondering just what is going through that head of hers, but I have enough sense to know that it's not anything good.

Sodia's always disliked me; maybe it's because of the stupid shit I did around school, or maybe it's because Flynn had taken an interest in me, either way she pretty much hates my guts. When not blatantly ignoring whenever she wanted to talk to Flynn, she'd give me dirty looks, like my mere presence offended her. The only words she usually said to me were all about how I should 'stay away from Flynn', how I was a 'terrible influence' on him. All those times I had wanted to tell her that Flynn was already fucked in the head, so being around me really wasn't doing much damage.

"...If you had left by yourself, I... _no one_ would've cared..." She spits out, and she really looks like she's ready to rip my throat out, "So why did you have to take Flynn with you? He was actually trying to become something-"

" _Sodia_..." Flynn interrupts her, and his warning tone surprises me since I've never heard him sound like that before.

"Flynn, _please_ , just...j-just..." She sounds frantic, and my jaw clinches when she reaches over and takes Flynn's hand, "Come with me. I'm sure my parents will understand and let you stay. Then the four of us can go back to town. Please, Flynn-"

The man behind the counter calls her name and she's cut off once more, something I'm grateful for because I really couldn't stomach anymore of her pleading. I watch as she walks over and takes a brown paper bag from person who had called her over, though she doesn't turn to leave right away. Instead she pulls out a napkin from her bag and asks for a pen, scribbling something down on it once she gets her hands on one. I know what she's doing, and I wanna waltz right over there and rip the damn napkin from her hands. But I don't...I don't move a goddamn inch.

She walks back over and hands it to Flynn, and when she gives him small hug, I almost feel like praising her gall. It takes a lot of it to do that kind of shit in front of me. The two of us stand in silence after she leaves, my mood completely ruined. After we get our food, we walk back to the motel in silence, which is fine since I'm pissed off enough to snap at the blond if he speaks to me. I can roll with the punches, I've head worse things said to me, but for Sodia to believe that she understood Flynn better than me is what really makes me wanna punch a wall. I know things about Flynn no one else does, _no_ _one_.

Flynn was much more complex than a simple guy from a town no one had probably head of, who just wanted to do well to make something of himself so he could up and leave that piece of shit behind. So to hear her say that he was nothing more than that, makes my blood boil. To calm myself down a bit, I light up one of cigarettes and take a long drag, but shit, it's not enough. The silence doesn't end by the time we get back to our room, in fact I'm not feeling hungry at all. So instead, I plop down on the hard mattress of the bed, lying on my side with my back facing Flynn.

When I hear the TV turn on, I don't both to see what's playing since I'm far more focused on my own thoughts. I'm not really sure how long I lay there, but I feel like shit either way. Goddammit...we were having such a good time too. I mutter a few curses before taking another drag off my cigarette.

"...I'd miss you." Flynn suddenly says, and my body freezes.

It takes me a minute to register what Flynn had said, and when I look over my shoulder, I see him staring at me. He isn't smiling, but there is a softness in his look. I hate that look...because it should've been directed at someone who truly deserved it. I turn back over, a small laugh escaping my lips because I know he truly means what he says.

"I know you would...Hell, you'd probably end up trying to hunt me down if I left without you." I laugh again, mostly because he'd actually be stupid enough to do so.

"Well, yeah, I'd be worried about you."

"Because you think I can't take care of myself-?"

"Because I love you."

My retort dies in my throat when I hear this. I hate how easily he can shut me up, hate how I can't say a thing and hate that I really _can't_ hate him for saying such things. Flynn makes me weak...and for some reason I'm completely okay with it. Rolling over, I just stare at the blond as he eats his food, wondering all the while how he can be so okay with all of this. Flynn might love me, but there has to be a limit to it...I might not know a lot about love, but I figured people don't usually follow their lovers to shithole motel and get fucked by guys two to three times their age for money. Flynn should've been at home worrying about me, not right here by my side.

"...It's fucking gross how you follow me around like some damn dog..." I spit out, not really meaning to.

"Maybe it is..." I hear him say, and for some reason it just pisses me off.

"Then go the fuck back home! Shit Flynn, I don't want you here, haven't you figured that out by now?" I yell, and I'm mad, so goddamn mad that I don't care if I hurt him.

"...I can't go home...and even if I could, you'd be coming with me." Flynn says, and it's the way he says it that annoys me.

He's so damn calm, like he really understands what the Hell is going on. He really doesn't get just how fucked everything is, how much I fucked up and how fucked up his decision to follow me was. I quickly get up from my spot, and even though I know I shouldn't vent my frustrations out of him, I do it anyways. I nudge his side with my foot, asking if he knows how fucking stupid he sounds. When he doesn't say anything I nudge him harder, because goddammit I wanna hear his answer.

Flynn looks at me and I freeze, because he's never given me such a cold gaze before. Actually, no...That's not completely true. I'd seen that look before, but only when I brought up something extremely personal to the blond. I half expect to be yelled at and told that I know nothing of his personal life...which is true, since the blond never told me anything about his home life. When Flynn starts to pull his shirt up, I'm a bit confused, because this is a pretty serious matter and if he honestly thinks he can seduce his way out of it, I'm going to give him a rude awakening. Instead of him taking it off, he just points to a faded scar on his torso, one I had seen numerous times.

"3rd grade, because I failed an important test..." He lifts up his shirt higher and points to another scar on his shoulder blade, "7th grade, because I got a D on a project..." He then points to his back, and the scar looks fresher and slightly nastier compared to the rest, "...Sophomore year...because I was suspended from school for fighting..."

I just stare, my head filled with so many thoughts that I can't figure out what to say first. I'd seen all of those scars before, plus many more, but I never once bothered to ask how he got them. I mean shit, people have scars, it's just a part of life, so why should I have bother asking where every little nick and cut the blond got was from? Fuck...now I feel like shit. I should've known something was wrong when I noticed the look of horror overcome the blond when the two of us were given the suspension, and I really believed it was about his squeaky clean record getting tarnished. What else was I supposed to think at the time?

"I...shit Flynn...I-I didn't know your parents did that kind of stuff to you..." I say, voice shaky because I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do or say.

"It was just my mother...My father is a good man, but he worked so often that he wasn't home all that much...she took advantage of that." The blond says as he pulls his shirt back down, and I feel myself become a bit nauseous.

I feel like I should apologize, because it was my fault he had gotten that wound on his back. I mean, I already apologized once, though that was before finding out that I was responsible for the blond getting hurt. But my mouth doesn't move, and I don't bother trying again because I know that deep down there's no amount of apologies I could give that could make what Flynn said any better. In fact, there probably isn't a thing I can say that could make it better. I can't say 'hey, I understand what you've gone through', because even if my mother had slapped me a couple of times, she never went so far as to injure me like that.

It's frustrating as Hell, but I quickly come to accept that the best thing I can do is shut up...

So instead of saying anything, I drop to the ground behind the blond, my body pressing against his back. I rub my forehead against the fabric of his shirt, and I feel like a complete prick for being so damn selfish. I never once thought that Flynn had a deeper reason for coming with me, I seriously thought he had only come because of me. Shit...he probably wanted to leave town as much I did...I might've understood Flynn better than everyone else in that shithole, but apparently that wasn't saying much...

"...I'm trash..." I mutter, and I feel like curling up in the nearest corner and rotting away.

"You're not trash...don't call yourself the same thing she does..." Flynn says, and I feel his back tense up as he speaks.

Of course he knows about the things my mother said to me, after all it wasn't like she hid how much she hated me (though she was at least smart enough to not say anything around teachers or cops). I chuckle a bit because I _am_ trash, and there probably isn't a thing that can change that fact. When Flynn turns to the side and leans against my chest, I hesitate to stroke his hair, my fingers slowly coming to run themselves through short, blond locks. I can smell the lingering scent of soap, though it's mostly overpowered by the blond's own scent, and I don't mind it in the slightest.

"I can't go home...I'm afraid she'll really kill me if I go back..." Flynn mutters, and my mouth goes dry.

The fact that he really believes his mother would resort to that sort of thing scares me, but it also tells me I did the right thing. I've thought about calling the blond's house numerous times in the past, usually after he's been fucked into the sheets by strangers looking to get off. I stay in the room whenever the guys look more suspicious than usual, but it's during those times that I regret letting him come with me. I've never acted on those urges, because I'm a selfish bastard that doesn't want to be alone, but at least my selfishness has saved Flynn from a worse fate.

"...Don't worry about going back there..." I say, my hands tilting his head back so that he's looking at me, "...I'll be your home."

His eyes widen and the two of us just stare at one another. Fuck, that's the cheesiest thing I could've said, but in my head it sounded nice. When Flynn smiles, I think I've done the right thing, but as his smile starts to broaden I know this fucker is about to laugh. God _dammit_ , can't he see that I'm trying to be good person? Oh fuck me, now he's on the floor, gripping his stomach as he laughs away like what I said is the funniest thing in the whole goddamn world.

My face is red with embarrassment, and to make sure the blond doesn't see, I haul my ass up and back onto the bed, muttering a number of curses as I do so. I light up another cigarette and plop down on my side, making a mental note to NEVER say that kind of shit again. When I hear Flynn call my name, I tell him to fuck off, because you don't make me look like an idiot and get off easy.

"Come on, I'm sorry, okay? It's just, you usually don't say that kind of stuff." Flynn says, and by the way the bed dips, I know he's close.

"Whatever..." I mutter, flinching away when the blond touches my arm.

"Yuri, I'm sorry," He says while touching my arm again, "And thanks for saying that. It really means a lot to me. Even if I laughed, I really did take it to heart."

Ugh, why does he have to be so damn sweet? I stay silent, because he might've been grateful, but he still made me look like a fool. I feel the bed move again, my body tensing up when the blond kisses my cheek. He knows me too well, knows how well I'll react to his actions because I'm a goddamn creature of habit. Groaning loudly, I turn over and pull the blond down against the mattress with me. Flynn smiles at me and I merely frown, but deep down I'm really happy. Even if it came out in a stupid way, I really do want to be that thing that makes Flynn feel safe.

We're not going back to that town...because our home is right here next to one another.


End file.
